paradise_of_demonic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Xingjian
|image1= |caption1= |chinese= |pinyin= |alias(es)= |status=Alive |killedby= |cod= |age= |species=Human |gender=Male |hair_color= |eye_color=Pitch Black |spouse= |family=Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Fang Clan |master(s)=Kyle Huang Lin Headmaster J. |disciple(s)=Lilia(Technically) |allies= |friends= |occupation=Windshadow Sword Divinity (First transition) Heavenly Sword Sovereign (Second transition) Eternal Sword Seigneur (Third transition) |affiliation(s)= |strength=426 |agility=424 |reaction=329 |endurance=310 |flexibility=309 |ether=100% |level=31 |dop=5 (Body Toughness)' (Physical Particles)' (Speciality Seeds)' (Brain Regeneration )' (Ether Organs) |combat=Divine Level |fleshly_body=Level 29 |skills=Boundaries Negation, Level 40 Five God-Slaying Swords, Level 12 Ether Divine Art, White Bone Divine Weapon, Heaven's Volition Sword Intent |internal specialties=1440 |external specialties=9270 |waves=Level ? Mistral Windgod's Waves(Gone) Level 7 Sonido Sword Zephyr Waves(Gone) Level 10 Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves |mental cultivation=Level 3 Ice Age Meditation Art(Gone) Level 10 Universal Sword Dominance Lunisolar |novel=Chapter 1 |book(s)= |appears_in= |planet = Miracle World}} Introduction * is the main protagonist of Paradise of Demonic Gods. Plot Fang Xingjian was a talentless waste, scorned by his grandmother. He was supposed to become his cousin's apostle, but thanks to his second uncle's help, he escaped but was then betrayed by his friend and given to Onassis clan where he was tortured but was able to escape. During his escape, a strange man gave him a choice. This choice would give him only 5 years of life in exchange for the best Sword Arts talent in the world. Fang Xingjian chose this and after reached the Miracle World. Cultivation Techniques/Skills '-Past Technique/Skills '(Gone/Synthesized, same thing for this situation) * Basic Sword Technique - Lv. 30(max) -Gave 1st specialty (Genius Swordsmanship) * Single-handed Sword Grab - Lv. 20(max) * Cross-slash - Lv.20(max) * Grizzly Bear Sword Technique - Lv.30(max) * Eagle Sword Technique - Lv.30(max) * Tenauer-Style Body Strengthening Sword Technique - Lv. 30(max) * Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique - Lv.20(max) * Chaotic Strike - Lv.20(Max) * Silver Moon Prayer Sword Technique -'Lv.20(Max)' * Descent of Holy Light - Lv. Max * Tresia-Style Foundation Sword Technique -''' Lv.20(max)' * Nine-Headed Dragon Sword Technique -'''Lv.Max' * Hegemonic Qi Slash of Heavens and Earth - Lv.Max * 15 sets of basic sword techniques( Tempest Overlord, Gale Sword Deity, or Aurora Sword Spirit, etc) Lv.Max * Meteor Sword Technique.Lv.20(Max) * Storm sword technique Lv.Max * 53 more basic sets of sword techniques LvMax * 8 training sword technique Lv.Max * Radiant Light Sword Lv.20(Max) * Another 3 sets of basic techniques'Lv.Max' * 19 Basic techniques Lv.Max * Learns more basic/nurturing techniques that equal to 100. Lv.Max * Supreme Mistwind Sword Lv.30(Max) * Ether Sword Ripples(mutated force field due to change in mental cultivation) * Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash'Lv.40(New Max)(Gone)' -Fusion of radiant light sword and supreme mist sword * Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash'Lv.40(New Max)(Gone)' -The Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash used speed, footwork, light, and shadows to create errors in one's sight and hearing. With each sword attack, many illusions would be created. It was said that ultimately tens of thousands of illusions could be created. Can create real clones and or switch places with them. * Phenomena Sword Formation'(Gone)' -Mix of Thunder Immuring Earth Sword and Aquatic Sword Formation * Thunder Immuring Earth Sword'Lv.40(Gone)' -Mix of the two first skills in the Killing Palace * Prodigious Demolition Sword'Lv.40(Max)-> '(Became even stronger due to more fusions)(Gone) -Mix of all four arts at the Killing Technique Location * 1000+ sword arts''(You did read right btw. It's not your eyes that is the problem I swear)'' -'Main Skills/ Techniques' * Rebirth Sword Technique'Lv.40(New Max)' -First Sword Skill created by synthesis of ether and skill seed and also a mix of every nurturing skill in to the Basic Sword Technique. * New Nine Sword Dragon Technique'Lv.40(New Max)' -Created by synthesis of all training skills * New '''Ether Sword Ripples->'( ''Became even stronger due to more fusions) -Fusion of Ether sword Ripples, Radiant light sword , and supreme mist sword * Reduced Force Field(No Lvls) '-'''The basic form of communication with the ether particles. At the stage of the first job transition, everyone would have this technique. * Boundaries Negation '-'Allows one’s body to overcome physical and material boundaries in an instant. Under the enhancement brought by ether particles, it expends 1000 potential points every second, fully accelerating the body’s vital energy and blood; agility reaches the limit of what one’s body can endure, ignoring the limits of the other attributes. * Zenith Light Sword Formation'Lv.40(Max)->'( ''Became even stronger due to more fusions) -Mix of Ninety Thousand Godly Demon Flash and Luminous Heaven Soaring Slash * Prodigious Demolition Sword Physique'Lv.40(Max)' * Universal Truth Long Sword'Lv.40(Max)' * Heaven's Volition Sword Intent Specialities * Genius Swordsmanship'(Ch.8)' - An almost perfect mastery of each basic stance, allowing the individual to be able to master any sword technique with exceptional speed. * Beginner Survival Instinct'(Ch.9)' - Evolved endurance and willpower; allows you to ignore pain and tolerate hunger; all non-fatal injuries will not bother you in your battles and struggles. * Internal Healing'( Ch.24)' - Possesses a certain amount of control over the internal organs; allows one to rouse the muscles and bones using willpower, restricting internal injuries and forcing internal wounds to heal temporarily. * Internal Training'( Ch.24)' -Subjective willpower can help the intestines digest and greatly enhances one’s absorbing ability, thus increasing the effects of martial arts training and improving food absorption rate. * Sword Specialist'( Ch.24)' - Increases the accumulated potential from practicing sword arts.(Ties in with potential system'Ch.35 '''and ]how it works) * High Agility Motion Vision'(Ch. 57)' -Increased his the rate at which optical signals were sent, strengthening the practitioner's motion vision. * Heightened Reflex.'(Ch.57)' - Self-explanatory * Perfect Muscles'(Ch.57)' - Muscles gain the incomparable endurance of a marathon champion’s muscles, along with the strong explosive bursts of energy of a short distance sprinting champion’s muscles; strength and agility attributes also increase by 10% of the endurance attribute’s value * Single Sword World Subjugation'(Ch. 59)' -When a sword-type weapon is used and the worn armor is below ten kilograms, a force field will be produced which increases the user’s speed by allowing ether particles to attract each other, forming a force field; each additional point in the agility attribute can provide up to a 2% increase in the user’s movement and action speed. *Elementary Berserkness'(Ch.71)' -Allows one’s recovery rate to far surpass that of ordinary humans * .Unparalleled Sword Intent'(Ch.102)' -Innate Sword Bones, formed from repetitive tempering; uses intent to counter moves; unrivalled worldwide. Any sword arts in the world will be picked up at a single look; tremendously increases the practitioner's speed of picking sword techniques, and can see through all techniques in the world; the success rate of seeing through the opponent's moves is affected by gap between the practitioner's speed and his opponent's speed; the faster the opponent's agility and reaction attribute, the lower the success rate. - '''Apex': To be able to instantly break through all pure stances, allowing the rate at which the practitioner picked up sword arts to increase further, learning at a glance, mastering after a single practice. The practitioner could just cultivate over ten times and be comparable to others’ efforts of cultivating the same sword technique for more than ten years. Other than breaking through the flaws in the opponent's stances, the practitioner would also let the person observe the flaws of all living things, slashing and cutting through everything. It allows one to be able to gradually, relying only on one's sword arts level, using any weapon, cut down any Empire's Divine Weapon, Inferior Divine Weapon, Superior Divine Weapon, Divine Remains Equipment or even light and ether particles. -Now grows with his cultivation of swords as well. * Swordless Path'(Ch.258-259)' -Can use any object as a weapon.The powers from ether particles could be used to strengthen any ordinary weapon, allowing them to be strengthened temporarily to the level of a level 19 Inferior Divine Weapon. * Sword Bones'(Ch.258-259)' -By having sword bones which seemed to be made by the heavens, one's skeletal structure throughout the body would gradually be turned into innate sword bones, increasing the toughness of the bones. The toughness could be enhanced by endless sword intents to reach the toughness of a Divine Weapon of a similar level. Containing sword intents within, one's punches and kicks would have the power of a piercing or slashing sword. * Darkness Sword Sense'(Ch.258-259)' -Although one's sight would be lost, the pure darkness would allow one to be better at focusing on the pursuit for the highest level in sword arts. By sensing the mysteries of the movements of the ether particles, the rate at which one's sword arts mastery as well as all cultivation of sword arts related to ether particles would increase by many folds. * Heavenly Sword Imprint'(Ch.258-259)' - One's body would hold the secrets of all sword arts in the world, and the maximum level attainable for all sword arts would be increased by 10 levels. *He can create specialty seeds that improve his body when he became level 25 and that gives him specialties on a cellular level so he technically has all internal and external specialties but he can only get the amount his body limits him to.(Look at Description;Top Right) 4 types of Martial Arts * Nurturing - 'The accumulation of the physical body’s potential. * '''Training - '''Uses potential points for a technique to increase specific attribute that the technique can only provide. Basically temper body/adjust attributes * '''Amassing - '''Able to modify one's vital frequency, changing the essence of one's life and thus allowing for communication with the ether particles.( Has to do with first transition/ or job change in RPG games.) -Has two types of amassing. # Grasp the rhythm of breathing, adjusting the circulation of blood and thus causing the frequency within one’s body to match with a certain distinctive type of Wave. # Adjust one’s thoughts and transforming one’s mental state, allowing one’s mental frequency to match with a certain distinctive type of mental cultivation method. * '''Killing - '''The real techniques used for combat, purely with the scope of destruction – techniques meant for killing opponents. '''Potential ' Accumulated through the Nurturing Path. In martial arts, the Training Path is effective in enhancing one’s physical strength, but it uses up potential every time. When one's attributes are between 10 and 19 points, exhausting 10,000 worth of potential would increase 1 point in a selected attribute. When the attributes are between 20 and 29 points, exhausting 20,000 worth of potential would increase 1 point in a selected attribute. From 30 points onwards, exhausting 30,000 worth of potential will increase 1 point in a selected attribute. Correspondingly, at every stage, when enough potential gained from the Training Path techniques is exhausted, you can add some points to a particular attribute, depending on which Training Path technique you practice. Training under a situation where you have insufficient potential will cause bodily harm. - Similar types sword techniques or any other form of techniques give off the same amount of potential but has a big weakness and so since the '''Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique and and Descent of Holy Light provided the same amount of potential, the main character can only get the 500 points of potential from Nine Yang Divine Sword Technique and not any from the the Holy Light Technique. - Also 500 points of potential is not natural for any humans to gain as many only can master their techniques until a little over level 10 or less. Since main character has amazing hacks, he gets massive boosts. - Practicing the Nurturing path techniques also gives potential points daily and points differ on the amount of mastery/ levels. - The higher the standard of the Nurturing technique, the higher the potential one could obtain. And the higher the standard of the Training technique, the higher the potential’s consumption rate.The more the potential, the higher the exhaustion, and the faster the rate of increase in one’s attributes. -With Synthesis, newer techniques could give more potential points than old skills individually. Transitions First Transition''(Job Change Basically)' - if one wishes to go through the job transition, there are two basic conditions. The first condition is to find a secret realm. The second condition is to is to use oneself to move ether particles. The body, consciousness and ether particles are all made of waves. If one of them wishes to move another, it is important to maintain a similar frequency.And as for the frequency of one’s body and consciousness, it is termed as vital frequency. -Pick up Waves and mental cultivation methods, allowing your Waves, mental cultivation technique, attributes, techniques and specialties to get as close to the requirements of the job transition of your choice. The closer you are to the requirements, the higher the probability of a successful job transition. -A first transition Knight could transform the powers from the ether particle into light, heat, electricity, magnetism, and radiation, and from there, create damages. '''Second Transition -Same thing with the First transition as one would need to fulfill requirements for next transition. - Gives the titles of Conferred Knight -Different than 1st transition due to 2nd requiring Heaven's Perception which helps picked out a class actively rather than something passively. -A second transition Conferred Knight could communicate with ether particles to change one's intrinsic qualities, breaking through the limits of one's body. Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Second Transition Category:Sword Cultivatior Category:Characters